Oblivious
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: What I thought should have happened in Half-Blood Prince.


**This is a remake of one of my first stories. I edited it and I hope that you like it.**

* * *

><p>I, Ron Weasley, and in love with Hermione Granger.<p>

Since the first day on the Hogwarts Express, with her bushy hair and her big brown eyes, she captured my heart and kept it for her own. But, being the dimwit that I am, I haven't told her about my feelings yet. No, instead of being with the one that I love, I'm with Lavender Brown. Not that's she's not a nice girl, but she's no Hermione. All she cares about is snogging me and she's a total ditz.

I saw Hermione for the first time in almost a month. She was even more beautiful then I remember her ever being and that was saying something. Her hair, having lost its bushy-ness around year four, was tied behind her head and there were a couple loose curls falling down around her face. Her eyes were still the same chocolate brown that made my heart skip a beat but they seemed different somehow, sadder I think. I distantly wondered if it was because we weren't talking but I quickly dismissed that idea when I saw her smile at Cormac McLaggen.

My heart hit my knees when he walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist. When they passed me, McLaggen bumped my arm and all of my stuff flew to the floor. Almost like she didn't realize what she was doing, Hermione bent down and helped me retrieve everything. Once everything was picked up I looked up to thank her but she was gone.

I finally made it to the Common Room after dodging Lavender a couple of times. I flopped down on one of the couches beside Harry. I let out a loud groan making him look up.

"What's wrong up with you, mate?" He asked, not looking up from his Potion's book.

"I'm a bloody git, that's what's up with me. I'm with Lavender and I really don't like her that much. I'm not with Hermione, who I…" I trailed off.

"You're in love with?" Harry finished for me, closing his Potion's book and giving me a knowing smile. "Can't you just admit it?"

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked, feeling the tips of my ears turning red.

"Painfully so, yes. Are you ever gonna tell her?" Harry replied.

I didn't realize that Lavender was standing behind Harry and me, listening intently to me spilling my heart out about Hermione. When she tapped me on the shoulder I froze in my seat and turned around. Hermione was standing there with Lavender.

Dammit, could this get any worse?

"What did you say, Won-Won?" Lavender asked, twirling a curl around her finger like the total ditz that she was.

"Uhm nothing, what did you hear?" I asked, tugging my sleeves down over my hands and looking at them.

"Just that you're in love with that mudblood and not me. Why would you ever be with her when you could have me? She is so far below you, she doesn't even deserve to go to this school," Lavender screamed.

By now a crowd had gathered around us. I searched the crowd for Hermione and saw that she was running out the door. She must have been mortified by Lavender's outburst.

"Lavender, you're a bitch. Why would I want to be with you when I could have perfection? If anyone isn't good enough for someone, I'm not good enough for her. She's the brightest witch of our generation and she deserves to go to this school more than most students. How dare you question that?" I shouted, standing up to face her.

I left her there looking like a fish as I ran off to find Hermione. I almost gave up before I remembered finding her up in the Astronomy Tower with Harry earlier this year. I ran up there and took three steps at a time and when I made it to the top I heard the most heartbreaking thing I had ever heard.

I heard Hermione sobbing and I don't mean quiet sobs, I mean loud, chest wrenching, heartbreaking sobs. When I walked in front of her, she hid her face in her hands and tried to stop. But she ended up letting out an off little hiccup sounds.

"'Mione, talk to me. What Lavender said wasn't true. I mean you said it yourself, she's a ditz. I don't know what I saw in her when you were here all along," I whispered, pulling her hands away from her face.

"What do you mean, Ronald?" She whimpered sadly.

I answer her; I just grabbed her face in my hands and pulled her face to mine. I locked eyes with her before I kissed her, putting all the pain, love, anger, desperation, and every other feeling I had for her into it.

I almost peed my pants when I felt her start kissing me back. She threaded her fingers in my hair and pulled me down to sit beside her. Once I was sitting she swung herself into my lap; when Lavender did that I pushed her off but with Hermione it was different. I would deny this later on but her on my lap gave me butterflies the size of bats in my stomach.

I started to feel dizzy and realized we hadn't cam up for air yet. I gave her one last kiss and pulled back a couple of inches from her face. To my intense joy she didn't move off of my lap, instead she lay her head on my chest and listened to my rapid heartbeat.

"It took you long enough, Weasley," she said into my chest. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Pssht, it's not like you were chomping at the bit to tell me about your feelings either, 'Mione," I said, my chest rumbling under her head from laughter.

"Whatever you say, Ronald," Hermione said, cuddling closer into my chest.


End file.
